An Offer You Can't Refuse
by mad-marquise
Summary: All the MC Vampire Bat Commander wants is to feed, and all Jimmy the Human wants is to get some work done...


written for nintendonut1's 2spookybats au on tumblr. either browse the tag '2spookybats' on her page or on the entire site, and you'll get a bunch of wonderful fanart and fanfic contributed by many for this fab au.

* * *

This was getting ridiculous. This psychology essay needed to be done for class tomorrow. Jimmy would've preferred to have had it done by yesterday, so that he was ahead of time, but he wasn't able to write down a single word due to all of the monster monkey business that'd been going on around him in the house. And now, here it was, continuing…the Commander could see that he was working, and yet he wouldn't stop chattering on in Jimmy's ear…

Maybe this'll get him to stop, Jimmy thought, an idea forming in his head…

"Here," Jimmy said, cutting into the Commander's incessant rambling. He continued to write and didn't turn around, but the Commander's eyes widened a bit when Jimmy pointedly tilted his head to the right, exposing his neck. His soft, smooth neck with the pulse ticking gently below, and the faint blue lines of the veins resting within…

The Commander felt something wet slide down his chin. He swiped at it and then looked at his fingers. Saliva. He'd been drooling. Embarrassed, he quickly wiped it off with the back of his sleeve and hid that arm behind his back and looked at Jimmy, trying to gauge his reaction. The Commander couldn't get a proper look at the human's face from behind him, but his body language looked relaxed enough. Didn't seem like he'd noticed anything.

But…such an offer. Jimmy absolutely hated the implication of the idea of the Commander feeding off of him. He didn't seem to be a big fan of the vampire's very presence (or that of any of the other monsters, for that matter) most of the time. Why would he just suddenly allow this creature whom he wasn't so fond of to do his creature thing to him?

"Commander?" Jimmy asked, breaking the other man from his thoughts. He still kept his back to him and continued to work. "I thought you were thirsty."

Thanks for reminding me, thought the Commander, cringing when the familiar dry, burning sensation of thirst returned to his throat. He brought his hand from behind his back to massage his throat lightly. "I am," said the Commander hoarsely. "But…I thought you were totally not cool with me dri–" He coughed dryly. Goodness, he couldn't even get the words out. He coughed again and gagged. God was he parched.

Jimmy peeked over his shoulder, took one look at the Commander, sighed, and turned his swivel chair around fully to face him. He rolled his eyes at how pitiful the vampire looked, paler than usual and coughing up a storm. "Correction," he said, clasping a hand on the other man's shoulder, "I'm totally not cool with my friends suffering."

The Commander's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and if he weren't already dead, he's sure his heart would've skipped a beat.

Friends?

Like, honest-to-god friends?

As in, homies?

"…Friends?" the vampire choked out, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Would I have put up with your antics for this long if I didn't care about you?" Jimmy rolled his eyes again, but softened the blow with a genuinesmile and a gentle squeeze on the Commander's shoulder. He laughed. "Yes, we're friends."

The Commander broke out into a grin, his teeth gleaming brightly and his fangs out on display. He grabbed the ends of his cape and drew it out wide like a bat extending its wings. His eyes looked exceptionally bright then. Jimmy could see something predatory, something almost sinister in his friend's eyes, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't spook him just a little bit. A small shudder shook his body, and a tingle traveled up his spine…

However, any threads of fear Jimmy felt were totally killed by the Commander's next words:

"Vell then, Jimmy," he said in his best Bela Lugosi Dracula voice, "I vant to suck your blood!"

* * *

hope y'all enjoyed. feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
